Coral Witch
}} Coral Witch is the daughter of the Sea Witch. She is a Rebel and hopes to be able to use her magic to help sea creatures once her mother gets Meeshell's voice and leaves to be a famous singer. Setting She lives with her mother in the merkingdom. She is often seen in the school lake, and because of this, she's known as the "lake-girl" by the students. Personality Coral is a bubbly and helpful person. She's is destined to cut out the Little Mermaid's tongue to make a potion, which she finds rather revolting. She wants to use her sea witch powers to help sea creatures. Although she is not always very confident as shown when she was given the task to give Meeshell legs. She also appears to be very quiet and shy, keeping behind Meeshell and her friends while in the merkingdom. The Sea Witch stated that Coral is very talented and intelligent. Appearance Coral is described to be no younger than ten years old, but in Fairy Tail Ending she's a few years younger than Meeshell and almost old enough to attend Ever After High. She has pale blue skin and dark blue-black hair. Raven suspects she doesn't have feet. Coral has a mermaid tail covered in red crustacean plates. Name Coral's name comes from the coral, the beautiful underwater plant-like animal. Family She is the daughter of the Sea Witch. Her mother is confident in Coral's abilities and has faith in her. However, her wants and needs come before Coral's. Friends It is likely that she is friends with Cedar Wood and Raven Queen. She is also friendly with Meeshell Mermaid and they confide in each other in ''Fairy Tail Ending''. Pets Coral is likely friends with most of the sea creatures. Coral ends up bringing a hurt manta ray to the Creature Care Center at Ever After High. Baba Yaga asks what happened to the manta ray. Coral explains that he and a shark got into an argument. Powers Coral's known power is that she can summon sea creatures by blowing bubbles. She can also breathe underwater. As a witch, she can use her abalone wand to cast spells. Only she and her mother can change mermaid tails into legs. Trivia * She inherited her mother's horrible singing voice. * The Sea Witch agree's to give Meeshell legs, however, she backtracks and says that since it's a 'special request', Coral would cast the spell. She wasn't confident, but casts the spell and succeeds. * Apple notes that Coral is almost old enough to come to Ever After High and assured her that Briar and herself would make sure to give Coral a warm welcoming. * Coral says that once her mom leaves to become a famous singer she is going to use the magic to take care of sea creatures. She also says that she and Meeshell could work together. * Thanks to Coral Witch's spell, Finbert, Meeshell's pet narwhal, can stay at Ever After High with Meeshell, with a protective bubble formed around him, allowing him to float in the air. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Mermaids Category:Sorcerers Category:Minor characters Category:Coral Witch Pages